Recueil de one-shots
by PinkMagikarpFF
Summary: Un simple recueil où je vais poster de la merde. Humour, romance et nsfw attention. Magnifique cover.
1. One-shot 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je vais poster ce livre de one-shots, pour publier les scènes que je ne mettrai pas dans les fictions plus longues. Je pense qu'il y aura pas mal de trucs érotiques, ce sont des one-shots indépendants. Je les écris quand j'ai de l'inspiration et ce n'est pas parfait. Je rappelle qu'ils n'utilisent pas de protections pendant les rapports, mais en vrai, protégez-vous !

Le premier one-shot a été écrit il y a deux ans, il n'est peut-être pas super, c'est normal.

**Characters by (c) Nintendo.**

**Story by (c) PinkMagikarpFF.**

* * *

Après cette guerre, où Hyrule a été dévasté par les durs affrontements entre les forces du bien et du mal, un homme et une femme vont pouvoir avouer leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre… Link, dix-neuf ans, héros d'Hyrule. Zelda, dix-huit ans, princesse de ce royaume. Après avoir remis l'épée de légende en place et scellé l'esprit du mal à jamais, ils décident de rejoindre Impa, pour rentrer au château. Mais, Link prend la main de Zelda, pour la retenir. Ils se regardent, troublés. Link devient rouge écarlate, il a envie de dire quelque chose à Zelda.

\- Vous savez Zelda, je vous aime, depuis le début, quand je vous ai vu… Je suis tombé amoureux de vous…

\- Moi aussi !

Il la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse fougueusement sur les lèvres. Zelda lui sourit entre chaque baiser.

\- Link, qu'allons nous faire ?

\- Nous allons aller au château… faire l'amour.

Zelda devient rouge pivoine. Link veut faire l'amour avec elle ? Elle est heureuse et puis, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent… Link porte sa princesse et appelle sa jument Epona, qui va les amener au château de la princesse. Ils montent sur Epona et partent en direction du château. Zelda sent l'excitation monter en elle. Elle va faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'elle aime et qui a sauvé son royaume de la destruction totale.

Ils sont dans la chambre de la princesse. Zelda est brûlante, elle se déshabille toute seule, elle est surexcitée. Link se déshabille aussi, il n'arrive pas à se retenir d'évacuer son liquide. Zelda est nue, sur le lit. Ses mamelons sont dressés, son intimité mouillée et son clitoris gonflé, qu'elle caresse avec son index. Elle se donne du plaisir devant lui. Link se jette sur le lit et l'empêche de se caresser.

\- Non ! C'est moi qui le fais !

Link se penche entre ses cuisses et lui lèche l'intimité. Il savoure le délicieux nectar qui s'écoule de son sexe. Sa langue glisse entre ses lèvres intimes, ce qui la fait jouir. Elle regarde Link entre ses jambes, qui prend du plaisir à lui faire ce cunnilingus. Il embrasse sa vulve, ses lèvres sont pleines de liquide gluant, le liquide de sa princesse. Link se lèche les lèvres et goûte à nouveau le nectar, il se délecte de ce liquide. Zelda regarde Link, tendrement, elle est à sa merci. Il se met à lui pincer les tétons, fortement. Il appuie sur les petits morceaux de chair rose, les écrase contre ses doigts. La princesse gémit. Il la regarde, dans ses beaux yeux bleus, comme la couleur du ciel, clair, sans nuages. Il continue de pincer ses mamelons, très fort, ils deviennent tout rouges. Zelda se retient de jouir, elle veut faire durer le plaisir. Link lâche un mamelon pour venir pincer son clitoris. La princesse ressent comme un choc électrique dans son sexe, cela lui fait du bien. Elle se cambre en arrière, en se tortillant sur le lit. Il fait rentrer un doigt. Zelda ferme les yeux et pousse un souffle, de satisfaction. Il fait rentrer un deuxième doigt, elle sent son vagin se resserrer autour. Il fait des va-et-vient lents, ce qui mène la princesse Zelda vers l'orgasme. Elle murmure le nom de son héros, en lui caressant les cheveux. Link lui chuchote des mots d'amour, sensuels. Ses oreilles frémissent, il passe sa langue dessus, le long du cartilage, jusqu'à la pointe. Il continue ses va-et-vient. Zelda pousse un râle de bonheur, en se caressant le clitoris. Link lui retire sa main rapidement et crie :

\- Zelda ! Non ! C'est moi qui vous caresse !

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais !

Zelda est assez capricieuse, elle a beaucoup été gâté durant son enfance, du fait que c'est une princesse. Elle remet bien sa couronne, que Link lui enlève subitement.

\- Vous êtes chez vous, mais c'est moi le héros, c'est moi qui commande !

\- Link, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi autoritaire…

Il l'embrasse sur les lèvres, et lui murmure :

\- Mmh, je suis autoritaire, oui… seulement avec vous.

\- D'accord, mes fesses sont à toi.

Link la caresse sur les seins, doucement. Il les fait rebondir, en donnant de légères tapes dessus avec ses doigts. Ses mains descendent vers son ventre puis sa toison dorée. Il lui caresse les légers poils blonds qu'elle a sur le pubis. Il joue avec en passant ses doigts dedans, c'est tout doux. La toison de la princesse est plus douce et plus blonde que la sienne. Link trouve ses poils plus rêches, plus durs et d'un jaune orangé. La princesse observe son pénis. Il est en érection, du liquide blanc s'en écoule lentement. Elle a envie de le lécher, mais Link lui prend les hanches et la change de position. Il la met à quatre pattes. Link lui caresse les fesses, les embrasse, les observe attentivement. Il veut la fesser. Zelda mouille, énormément. Elle gémit, mord la couverture pour ne pas jouir. Il lui donne une fessée, il met toute sa force. Zelda pousse un cri. On ne lui a jamais donné de fessée aussi forte. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, elle a mal, mais elle ressent une certaine jouissance. Elle a envie de murmurer "encore", il la fesse une autre fois. Sa main gauche, si habile, s'abat encore et encore sur sa fesse droite, ou gauche, pour alterner. Elle jouit, frémit de désir, ses cuisses sont humides. Ses fesses sont en feu, elles sont rouges.

\- Vous aimez ça…

\- Oui…

\- Moi aussi.

Il lui frappe une dernière fois les fesses et lui murmure, en frottant son gland humide de sperme contre sa vulve :

\- Je vais vous pénétrer.

\- Link…

Elle sent la verge de Link rentrer doucement dans son sexe. Il rentre facilement grâce à l'humidité de son vagin, provoquée par le désir qu'elle éprouve pour lui. Zelda sent Link agripper ses épaules et donner des coups de bassin assez rapide. Elle est poussée en avant à chaque coup et pousse des gémissements de plaisir. Link a envie de laisser éclater sa joie et de jouir. Il se retient, il adore la sensation de bien-être que lui procure sa verge tendue dans la chair de Zelda. Mais l'éjaculation serait le bonheur ultime, se vider, se libérer d'un poids. Il s'est déjà vidé, certes, mais c'était la première fois et c'était dur de se retenir. Maintenant, il sait se contenir. Zelda remue sensuellement son corps en rythme des coups de reins de son amant. Il la fesse en même temps, elle gémit. Elle pourrait jouir, là, tout de suite, si Link lui ordonnait. Il lit presque dans ses pensées, il lui ordonne de jouir. Elle ne veut pas.

\- Jouissez pour moi !

Elle fait non de la tête. Il tire sur sa longue tresse blonde et la force à jouir. Link lui pince le clitoris et lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Allez, je sens que vous allez exploser…

\- Non… je vais résister…

Il remue sauvagement en elle, sans évacuer sa semence, il jouira seulement si elle le fait. Zelda le sait bien, elle veut qu'il jouisse en premier, du coup, elle se mord les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Link n'a pas envie de perdre, Zelda non plus. Il tire encore sur sa tresse, d'une façon plus violente cette fois. Il se penche vers son écharpe bleue, posée sur le bord de son lit, sans sortir de Zelda. Il prend l'écharpe et la bande autour des yeux de sa princesse. Elle ne voit absolument rien, elle perd tous ses moyens. Link lui caresse les seins, voluptueusement, elle ne peut résister et jouit. Il jouit juste après, en se vidant dans son ventre. Zelda s'effondre sur le lit, en gémissant et soufflant de soulagement. Elle est heureuse, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Link lui caresse le dos, les épaules, doucement, puis il se retire d'elle. La princesse s'allonge sur le dos, le héros vient se blottir contre elle. Link invite la princesse à se mettre sous la couverture avec lui.

\- C'était merveilleux Link ! Tu m'as fait jouir… Tu es vraiment mon héros.

\- Oui, je suis votre héros…

Zelda se blottie contre son héros et lui caresse les cheveux. Link l'embrasse tendrement sur le front et lui retire son écharpe bleue de ses yeux. Link remet la couverture sur lui et sa princesse, en lui chuchotant :

\- Bonne nuit ma princesse…

\- À toi aussi mon amour…


	2. One-shot 2

Ocarina of time ZeLink one shot (nsfw)

Spoil de la fin du jeu ! Ne lisez pas si vous n'avez pas fini le jeu !

Il est temps pour Link et Zelda de se séparer, grâce à l'ocarina du temps, la princesse va renvoyer Link dans le passé, après qu'il l'ait sauvé et tué Ganondorf. Ils se regardent, tristes de devoir se quitter. Link donne l'ocarina à Zelda, mais il lui avoue ses sentiments pour elle :

\- Zelda… Je vous aime. Je ne veux pas vous quitter.

\- Moi aussi Link je t'aime…

Il se jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse fougueusement sur les lèvres, la princesse arrive à garder l'ocarina intact. Elle se laisse embrasser par le héros du temps, qu'elle aime tant.

\- On était fait pour se rencontrer princesse, murmure Link.

\- Oui sûrement.

Il serre la princesse Zelda contre lui, en caressant ses longues oreilles. Elle rigole, ça lui chatouille, elle caresse aussi celles de son héros. Ils n'ont aucune envie de revenir en enfance, leur vie d'adulte est parfaite. Mais il faut oublier le malheur qui s'est abattu sur Hyrule et de faire une vie normale. S'ils retournent dans le passé, ils vont s'oublier, ils ne veulent pas ça. Les deux Hyliens n'arrêtent pas de s'embrasser et de se câliner.

\- Zelda, ma princesse…

\- Mon héros…

Link murmure à l'oreille de sa princesse :

\- Votre Altesse, faisons l'amour avant de nous quitter…

Tout en lui murmurant des mots doux, il lui caresse ses seins, de taille moyenne, mais très fermes. Zelda gémit le prénom du héros du temps, elle se laisse porter par ses bras musclés. Il veut l'amener dans une auberge du village Cocorico, encore en état. Elle garde l'ocarina bleu contre sa poitrine pour le protéger. Link la regarde d'un air amoureux et lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres. Le héros en vert prend l'ocarina puis joue le chant d'Epona, qui arrive en galopant. Ils montent sur la belle jument alezane, direction le village Cocorico, village natal d'Impa, la nourrice de Zelda. Ils espèrent trouver une auberge ouverte. Les deux Hyliens s'arrêtent enfin près d'une petite auberge, qui a l'air chaleureuse. Ils rentrent à l'intérieur, assez discrètement, Link demande la clé d'une chambre. Le propriétaire de l'auberge leur en donne une. Zelda est excitée, mais elle a un peu peur.

\- Venez Zelda, tout va bien se passer…

La princesse est assise sur le lit, en regardant son amant d'un air timide. Link vient s'assoir à côté d'elle et lui retire délicatement le haut de sa robe. Il voit apparaître ses seins, ni trop gros, ni trop petits, fermes, avec des tétons ressemblant à deux petits bonbons roses, que Link a fortement envie de goûter. Il pince le téton gauche de Zelda, en lui murmurant :

\- Je peux goûter ? Ce petit bonbon a l'air délicieux.

\- Oui, vas-y mon héros.

Elle se cambre vers lui et lui présente sa poitrine, qu'il lèche avidement. Elle gémit doucement, en sentant la langue de Link passer sur ses mamelons. Il aspire ses tétons avec sa bouche et sa langue, il les embrasse ainsi fougueusement.

\- Link… Appuie ici, voilà, s'il te plaît…

Il lèche le téton droit et pince le gauche, très fort, ce qui fait lâcher un cri de plaisir à Zelda. Link malaxe ensuite ses seins, en les faisant rebondir dans tous les sens. Zelda embrasse Link sur le front et lui chuchote :

\- Je peux te déshabiller ?

\- Oui, et je vous déshabille aussi ma princesse.

Il allonge Zelda sur le lit et retire le bas de sa robe, pendant qu'elle enlève sa ceinture en cuir. Elle baisse le pantalon du héros, qui cachait le sexe en érection de Link. Pendant ce moment, Link retire la robe de Zelda rapidement, ainsi que ses bottes puis ses collants blancs opaques. Le héros ne peut s'empêcher d'embrasser sa vulve humide, Zelda gémit. Il fait passer sa langue entre ses lèvres intimes et fait rentrer deux doigts à l'intérieur, intérieur qui est tout chaud. Link lui sourit, Zelda remue doucement sur les doigts du héros. Elle soupire de plaisir, Link fait de doux va et vient avec ses doigts. Il en fait rentrer un troisième, puis un quatrième, il caresse son clitoris avec son pouce.

Après cette masturbation à sa princesse, Link se met sur elle pour la caresser et rentrer dans son intimité. Il l'embrasse tendrement sur la bouche, il s'appuie sur ses hanches, puis il la pénètre. Link y va tout doucement, pour ne pas faire mal à sa partenaire. Zelda lâche des petits gémissements, en s'agrippant aux draps. Il lèche ses seins, en même temps de la pilonner. Elle se cambre de plaisir, ses petits seins remuent sous les coups de reins de son amant. Il a tellement de force, elle se retrouve écrasée contre les draps, elle aime sentir ce corps puissant sur elle. Zelda ressent tellement de plaisir, elle n'a jamais ressenti ça avant, elle se sent vraiment bien. La verge de Link glisse dans son intimité, humide de désir, il l'embrasse partout sur son corps, il s'attarde sur son ventre, son aine. Elle est brûlante d'extase, sa peau est chaude. Il se retire d'elle, sentant qu'il va éjaculer, il lâche un souffle de soulagement. Un puissant jet de liquide blanchâtre sort violemment et coule sur le ventre et les seins de Zelda, elle en reçoit aussi dans la bouche. Le héros est déçu, il n'a pas tenu longtemps, il en veut plus. Zelda n'a toujours pas atteint l'orgasme, lui non plus, il veut essayer d'autres positions. Link demande à la princesse de s'allonger sur le côté, ce qu'elle fait, il la pénètre ensuite de biais, il lui soulève la jambe pour que ce soit plus simple pour lui. Elle est un peu gênée et grogne, il lui tient la jambe en l'air pour se faciliter la tâche.

Ils restent quelques minutes dans cette position, à jouir à l'unisson, Link caresse légèrement les cheveux de Zelda, ainsi que ses oreilles pointues. Il caresse le clitoris de Zelda avec l'ocarina du temps, qu'il a pris entretemps. Elle prend beaucoup de plaisir avec le héros et l'ocarina froid qui lui fait du bien. Link empoigne ses seins et les presse fortement, en appuyant sur ses tétons, il les écrase presque.

\- Aïe Link…

\- Chuuut… Ça devrait vous faire du bien…

Il bascule sur le dos, puis se relève, en gardant Zelda sur lui. Il appuie toujours sur sa poitrine, ce qui fait gémir Zelda, il a toujours son sexe en elle. La princesse commence à fatiguer, elle se retire de lui et s'allonge sur le lit. Le héros s'allonge près d'elle et lui demande :

\- Vous n'en pouvez plus ?

\- Oui… J'ai déjà atteint l'orgasme, maintenant j'ai envie de dormir.

Il lui met une couverture sur elle et lui fait un petit bisou sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit Zelda…

Il se couche près d'elle, en pensant que, peut-être demain, ils vont revenir en enfance grâce à l'ocarina et ils devront attendre longtemps avant de goûter aux plaisirs de la chair…

Fin~


	3. One-shot 3

OS Hyrule Warriors mariage (scène inutilisée dans "Perversions Hyliennes")

La princesse est heureuse aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de son mariage, avec l'homme qu'elle aime profondément, Link. Il a accepté la demande de Zelda, par amour. Il est toujours peu serein, après cette union, il passera de chevalier à roi d'Hyrule. Ça l'angoisse, il n'est pas prêt, comment faire pour diriger un si grand royaume ? Sa femme sera là, elle le guidera. On habille Link d'une tenue royale, en velours vert, comme sa tenue de héros. Il y a des petites épaulettes en or sur la veste, composé de boutons dorés et d'un léger col. Il souhaite garder son écharpe bleue, il la met sur lui, ainsi que ses bottes. Le pantalon est assorti au haut, sa tête reste cependant nue. Link n'est pas vraiment habitué à porter ce genre de tenue, il reste quand même très beau et élégant. La servante qui l'habille remarque que quelque chose ne va pas, il appréhende le mariage.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien monsieur.

\- Ça va… Je suis juste pas prêt…

\- Si vous l'êtes ! Vous verrez ! Je suppose que vous ferez un bon roi, et Zelda sera là.

Il sourit pour rassurer la dame. Elle a enfin fini de l'habiller, il reste la tête sans rien, cheveux à l'air, il se doute bien qu'on va le couronner…

Sa future femme, au contraire, est très excitée, elle se fait belle pour son mariage. Impa l'aide à mettre sa robe, à lui faire essayer des bijoux et autres accessoires. Elle porte une longue robe à dominante blanche avec quelques touches de rose pâle, elle traîne un peu à l'arrière. Elle chausse des talons blancs pour l'occasion, un collier avec un petit rubis, des boucles d'oreilles, elle ressemble tellement à la déesse Hylia. Les bijoux qu'elle porte sont si bien assortis à la couleur de ses yeux, elle a une couronne de fleurs sur la tête, recouvertes d'une fine couche d'or. Impa a les larmes aux yeux en voyant Zelda, qui est comme sa fille, elle l'a vu grandir. Mais elle est inquiète, Link va la posséder maintenant, ils seront vraiment unis. Impa reste positive et se dit qu'elle connaît Link et que ce sera toujours mieux qu'un inconnu, après tout…

La cérémonie se passera dans une des grandes salles du château. Les invités sont déjà présents, ils attendent les futurs mariés. Ils sont tous installés sur des bancs en bois et ils bavassent tranquillement. La famille de Link, c'est à dire, son oncle et sa tante, sont installés au premier rang, ainsi que les proches de Zelda. Ses cousins et cousines sont venus pour l'occasion, ils habitent assez loin, ils ne vivent pas à Hyrule. Lana est aussi installée devant. Toutes les personnes importantes aux futurs époux sont devant. Quelques personnes du peuple sont invitées, des chevaliers, des gardes… Cela fait du monde, mais Zelda n'a pas pu inviter tout le royaume malheureusement… Elle voulait organiser un grand repas et amener tout le monde, son peuple dans son château.

Link est le premier à entrer dans la salle. Toute l'assemblée le fixe, avec curiosité. Il ressent un malaise, il regarde devant lui, il se tient bien droit, le regard froid. Il n'a qu'une envie, c'est que Zelda arrive, qu'ils finissent le mariage et qu'ils fassent autre chose. L'orchestre n'a pas joué de musique quand Link est entré, sûrement pour Zelda. Il a les mains moites, il voit une couronne en or, avec des pierres précieuses posée sur la grande table derrière lui, les alliances sont juste à côté. De la musique se fait ouïr, Link se retourne et voit sa princesse, accompagnée d'Impa. Il la trouve tellement belle, avec sa longue robe gracieuse, son visage angélique, son regard innocent. Link lui sourit et l'embrasse sur la main. Les deux amants se regardent, Zelda a le sourire aux lèvres, impossible de lui retirer cette félicité. Link est plus anxieux, elle le sent bien en lui tenant la main. Un prêtre vient devant eux, pour célébrer leur union amoureuse. Il prend la couronne et la pose sur la tête de Link, il se retient de paniquer.

\- Vous allez devenir roi maintenant, dites adieu à votre statut de chevalier.

L'homme se tourne vers les deux Hyliens, en déclarant :

\- Votre Altesse royale la future reine d'Hyrule Zelda, voulez-vous prendre comme époux Link, qui deviendra le roi ?

Zelda se met à pleurer et répond un grand oui, sans hésiter une seconde. On donne les alliances à Link, qui met la bague au doigt de sa princesse, elle tremble d'excitation et de joie. Le prêtre pose la même question à Link, si Zelda peut devenir sa femme. Il dit oui, en regardant sa tante, qui pleure de joie et son oncle qui a l'air jovial. La princesse lui met l'alliance et le regarde avec passion.

\- Je t'aime Link.

Il a peine le temps de répondre qu'elle se jette dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin. Tout le monde applaudit, on entend des cris de joie et d'autres acclamations. Zelda est si heureuse, elle est mariée à l'homme qu'elle aime. Il est devenu le roi et elle la reine, même si elle dirigeait le royaume et était déjà, en quelque sorte la souveraine. Les gens sont heureux, une vague de jovialité s'empare de la salle, qui touche Zelda, qui n'arrête pas de sourire et d'embrasser son mari. Link ne rit pas, il prend juste sa femme dans ses bras, en l'embrassant, mais rien de plus. Être devenu roi si subitement ne lui a pas fait du bien. Ils signent les papiers officialisant leur relation, puis ils quittent la grande salle de cérémonie, suivis des invités. Le conseiller de la princesse va vers les deux mariés et leur dit :

\- Que la déesse Hylia vous protège. Link, je crois en vous.

\- Merci...

Zelda bavarde avec tous ses convives, elle est tellement joyeuse. Link reste dans son coin, il ne veut parler à personne. Il est devenu froid, il repense aux mots du conseiller de Zelda, ça lui a fait quelque chose. Tout le monde compte sur lui. Sa tante arrive vers lui, les yeux pétillants, elle le prend dans ses bras et s'exclame :

\- Tu es beau comme ça ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais devenu roi ! Je suis fière de mon neveu, ton oncle est fier aussi !

\- Et maman, elle aurait été fière aussi...

Link sent les larmes lui piquer les yeux, il se retient et regarde autour de lui, sa tante enchaîne :

\- Oui ! Elle doit être fière, elle doit te voir de là où elle est !

La reine Zelda se rapproche de Link et sa famille, le sourire aux lèvres, elle ouvre la bouche pour demander si ce sont ses parents, le roi la coupe :

\- Voici mon oncle et ma tante, ce sont eux qui m'ont élevé.

\- Oh ! Enchantée ! Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer ! En tout cas merci d'être venue, c'est Link qui vous a invité je suppose ?

\- De même Votre Altesse ! Oui exactement ! répond l'oncle de Link.

Zelda demande où sont les parents de son mari, cela l'intrigue. Link devient pâle, il voulait éviter cette discussion, ça le gêne de parler de ça.

\- Ils sont morts, déclare Link froidement.

\- Link je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je suis…

\- Ce n'est rien et vouvoyez-moi à partir de maintenant.

Il a un ton légèrement agressif, la jeune reine est un peu abasourdie. Elle décide d'accepter et de ne rien dire. C'est son mari après tout.

\- Pardonnez-moi Link…

Il ressent une nouvelle sensation, la domination réelle, non dans le sexe, c'est son mari, il est au même niveau qu'elle, ou bien au dessus ? Il l'aime oui, mais c'est le roi d'Hyrule maintenant, il a plus de pouvoir. Zelda lui fait un câlin, en se serrant très fort contre lui. Quelques cousines de Zelda viennent à proximité et disent aux mariés, surtout à la jeune femme :

\- Zelda, vous n'appréhendez pas un peu la nuit de noces ?

\- Non pourquoi ? Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Si vous êtes vierge, ça peut faire mal, juste pour vous prévenir.

La reine devient toute rouge, elle n'est plus vierge. Link embrasse Zelda sur la bouche et la fixe avec un regard brûlant comme la braise. Il a hâte à la nuit de noces, où il pourra s'unir avec elle, une fois de plus et cette fois, de manière officielle. Évidemment d'autres personnes viennent lui parler, comme des capitaines d'Hyrule, qui lui parle de politiques, des problèmes du royaume et de ses habitants…

\- Il faudra savoir écouter les gens pour régler leurs problèmes et éviter les guerres. Beaucoup d'ennemis, certes moins dangereux que Ganon, mais ils menacent le pouvoir.

\- Ah, merci du conseil…

Ils s'installent à table, le roi et la reine sur une rangée, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils sont entourés d'Impa et de Rainier, le conseiller de la princesse. En s'asseyant, Link remarque une carafe d'alcool, il décide de se servir, Zelda râle :

\- Link, vous n'allez pas commencer à boire et puis, servez les autres !

\- Je bois si j'ai envie ! J'ai soif.

\- Mais il y a la carafe d'eau si vous voulez.

Link boit son verre d'une traite, l'alcool lui pique légèrement la gorge, mais bizarrement il apprécie. Il n'a jamais vraiment bu dans sa vie, il découvre, en quelque sorte.

On amène le repas, un repas vraiment copieux et luxueux, les plats abondent sur les tables, les quelques invités du peuple sont subjugués. Ils n'arrêtent pas de remercier Zelda. Link se sert déjà avant tout le monde, Zelda qui le sermonne lui fait bizarre, elle le vouvoie, alors qu'avant elle le tutoyait. Ça fait aussi une drôle d'impression à sa femme. Il la sert en nourriture, comme les autres personnes près de lui. Personne ne lui parle pendant le repas, il repart dans ses pensées, il regarde les autres personnes qui discutent. Il regarde son assiette, son verre vide, qu'il décide de remplir aussitôt, il prend la carafe d'alcool discrètement. Zelda parle avec sa nourrice et fait une éloge sur son mari. Des enfants courent dans la salle à manger, et ils jouent ensemble. Des musiciens s'installent dans le fond de la pièce, en accordant leurs instruments. Link observe tout ce petit monde avec curiosité. Il avale son deuxième verre, en souriant, ça lui fait du bien ! Il veut se resservir quand Zelda lui prend le récipient pour le donner à quelqu'un d'autre :

\- Désolée mon chéri ! Allez-vous me pardonner ?

\- Oui… Donnez-moi la carafe et puis cette nuit, nous ferons l'amour, dit Link.

\- Oh… Je… oui.

Link a maintenant cette domination totale sur Zelda, il n'aime pas trop ça, il ne veut pas être un tyran. Link se sert un verre, des gardes commencent à faire des blagues sur la nuit de noces. Impa regarde les gardes d'un air mauvais, Link boit tranquillement son verre, en dévorant du rôti de Moblins.

Quelques heures plus tard, après le repas et qu'une bonne partie des invités soit partie, Link pense à la nuit de noces…

\- Nous allons faire l'amour. Allez dans la chambre et attendez moi, nue, sur le lit.

\- D'accord mon amour…

Elle monte dans sa chambre et exécute les ordres de Link. Ça l'excite beaucoup de faire ce que lui dit Link. Elle se met nue sur son lit, elle attend patiemment, elle regarde l'heure sur l'horloge, deux heures. Il est assez tard, elle commence à être fatiguée. Link arrive enfin dans la chambre et prend soin de bien fermer à clé.

Il se déshabille tranquillement, en fixant Zelda, elle est maintenant sa femme, la reine d'Hyrule. Il grimpe sur le lit, pour se mettre face à elle, à genoux. Son pénis est déjà en érection, Zelda rougit, c'est comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait l'amour. Link rapproche ses lèvres de celles de la reine, il l'embrasse fougueusement, en se mettant sur elle. Il n'a qu'une envie, lui faire l'amour comme un fou, lui montrer qu'il l'aime. Zelda le pousse légèrement, pour le mettre sur le dos et qu'elle s'installe sur sa verge dressée. Link voit très bien l'idée de sa femme, il la laisse faire.

\- Laissez-moi vous faire plaisir !

Elle remue sur le sexe de Link, en bougeant ses hanches, que c'est bon pour le roi. Le gland de Link touche son col de l'utérus à chaque va et vient. Ses seins remuent dans tous les sens, ça offre un beau spectacle à Link. Il jure tellement ça lui fait du bien, sentir son sexe dans Zelda, un bonheur.

\- Putain…

\- C'est exquis, vous aimez ?

\- Continuez.

Elle donne des coups de hanches sur le sexe de Link enfoncé en elle, son vagin se resserre vivement contre sa verge. Zelda se soulève puis se laisse tomber sur son sexe, elle ne s'arrête pas, elle veut le satisfaire. Des feux d'artifices éclatent dans le ciel, pour fêter l'heureux événement, sans les mariés, qui sont en train de s'extasier dans les plaisirs charnels.

Link s'est maintenant installé sur Zelda, il la pilonne de toutes ses forces, elle se caresse le clitoris en même temps, l'orgasme va arriver. Les deux époux veulent que cette nuit dure éternellement, ils veulent faire l'amour le plus longtemps possible, que leurs chairs se touchent, se frôlent. On leur a répété plusieurs fois que la nuit de noces est pour procréer, mais eux, ce qu'ils veulent, c'est se faire plaisir mutuellement, Link déclenche l'orgasme chez Zelda, en frottant sa verge sur son bouton rose. Il jouit peu après, en répandant sa semence blanche sur le ventre de sa femme, Link nettoie le sperme avec un mouchoir en tissu. La reine est épuisée, son mari vient lui faire un baiser sur le front, ils se mettent sous la couverture, pour dormir. Ils pensaient continuer mais la fatigue est plus forte que tout, Link et Zelda regardent les feux d'artifice qui éclatent dans le ciel depuis quinze minutes. Les souverains finissent par s'endormir, enlacés, bien au chaud sous leur couette.

Fin


	4. One-shot 4

One-shot très court, mais très fluff ! Sur le couple Shoto x Momo.

La bibliothèque~

Shoto est assis dans la bibliothèque du lycée Yuei. Il aime bien aller dans ce lieu pour être seul, il se sent tranquille. Des fois, Katsuki vient faire le bordel dans la bibliothèque juste pour embêter son rival, Izuku. Le bicolore est obligé d'intervenir pour les calmer et la bibliothécaire les vire. Ça le fait bien rire quand il voit le blond râler dans tous les coins quand elle lui demande de sortir. Izuku a le droit de rester, car c'est un élève studieux qui travaille et il se surpasse chaque jour. Son amie Ochaco vient l'aider aussi.

Mais revenons à Todoroki, le loup solitaire. Il est souvent seul, même s'il a des amis dans sa classe. Son éducation l'a rendu très froid et distant. Il est concentré sur son livre, qui parle de monstres géants japonais. Il adore ce genre d'histoires. Shoto relève la tête et voit une jeune fille sur la table d'en face. C'est Momo Yaoyorozu, une fille très altruiste, qui n'hésite pas à aider les autres. Elle est très heureuse quand les autres lui demande de l'aide. Elle lit aussi un livre. Elle remarque que Shoto l'observe, elle rougit un peu et fixe son livre.

Il ne dit rien et continue de lire. Il sent ses joues devenir bouillantes. Shoto ne peut pas être amoureux d'elle, ce n'est pas possible. Un sentiment nouveau l'envahit, son cœur bat très rapidement. Momo le regarde encore. Elle lui sourit. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Shoto continue donc de lire. Il est vraiment gêné, il a l'impression de gâcher quelque chose, il ne sait pas ce qu'elle pense. Momo continue de le regarder d'un air doux, lui aussi. Il arrive à lui faire un sourire, très timide. Elle est heureuse, Shoto lui a fait un sourire ! Lui qui est très réservé normalement, surtout en cours ou quand il est avec d'autres personnes. Il a eu un peu de mal à se faire des amis. Momo décide de quitter la bibliothèque, elle a fini de lire son ouvrage. Elle referme le livre avant de le ranger sur l'étagère. Elle quitte la bibliothèque en silence. Shoto est un peu déçu qu'elle soit partie, il décide de la suivre. Il pose le livre de monstres sur la table et sort du lieu.

À peine sorti de la bibliothèque, il voit Momo qui attendait juste à côté de la porte.  
\- Ça va ? lui demande-t-elle.  
\- Oui, euh, très bien et toi ?  
Elle lui fait un petit bisou sur la joue, ce qui le surprend un peu. Il devient tout rouge et ne dit rien. Elle lui donne un petit papier et repart en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. Shoto déplie le papier et voit un voit un numéro de téléphone griffonné au crayon à papier, c'est celui de Momo. Il y a écrit en dessous :  
"N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin d'aide ou si tu veux faire une sortie au cinéma".  
Shoto est tout troublé. Il range le papier dans sa poche et marche dans les couloirs, l'air tranquille. Il est heureux. Il n'a jamais ressenti cette sensation si agréable, si douce, qu'est l'amour.

Fin !


	5. One-shot 5

ONE SHOT SNAPCHAT HW

Les guerriers d'Hyrule ont téléchargé Snapchat pour parler entre eux, ce one-shot ne fait pas suite à celui de messenger. La connerie est au rendez-vous. Ce sera de la grosse merde car je m'ennuyais.

*Zelda a créé le groupe des guerriers*  
*Zelda ajoute Link, Impa, Lana, Midona, Darunia, Ruto, Machaon, Fay*

Zelda  
| Bonsoir tout le monde !  
| Vous allez bien ?

Link  
| Oui, bonsoir Zelda ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
| On se retrouve dans ma chambre ?

Impa  
| Tu ne vas pas commencer toi...

Lana  
| J'avoue, il devient lourd...

Link  
| Gneugneu !

Midona  
| On n'a pas trop envie de le savoir en fait...  
| Je suis juste à côté de ta chambre alors.

Link  
| T'inquiète.

Zelda

| Pourquoi tu as parlé de ça dans le groupe !?

Darunia  
| J'avoue, c'est pas cool.

Link  
| Je n'en sais rien.

Impa  
| Alors toi t'es con.  
| Pervers.

Link  
| Ça fait plaisir.

Impa  
| De rien :^)

*Impa a changé le surnom de Link en Compteur Linky*  
*Compteur Linky a changé le surnom de Impa en Papaye*

Compteur Linky  
| Oh c'est drôle haha !

Papaye  
| Je te conseille de te taire.

Darunia  
| Compteur Linky jpp  
| Je suis mdr

*Compteur Linky a changé le surnom de Darunia en Roi des cailloux*

Roi des cailloux  
| Respecte-moi espèce de compteur !

*Compteur Linky a changé le surnom de Lana en l'ananas*

Compteur Linky  
| Je me marre !

L'ananas  
| D'accord...

Compteur Linky  
| Tu aurais préféré Anal ?  
| Ton prénom à l'envers mdrrr

Machaon  
| Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ruto  
| Pourquoi tout le monde change son nom ?

*Compteur Linky a changé le surnom de Machaon en Macaron*  
*Compteur Linky a changé le surnom de Ruto en Rutoboggan*

Rutoboggan  
| Quel gamin...

Compteur Linky  
| Je suis mature.  
| Très mature.

Fay  
| Arrêtez de vous disputer !  
| Conflit à 100%

*Compteur Linky a changé le surnom de Fay en Fay Clochette*

Midona  
| Zelda et moi n'avons pas été touché !

*Compteur Linky a changé le surnom de Midona en Mie de pain.*

Mie de pain  
| Nul  
| très nul !

Compteur Linky  
| Je n'ai plus d'inspiration lol

Zelda  
| C'est très drôle tous ces surnoms

Papaye  
| Il n'a pas encore changé votre nom.  
| Héros d'Hyrule, héros de la connerie.

Fay Clochette  
| Oui.

Compteur Linky  
| Vous allez voir !

*Compteur Linky a changé le surnom de Zelda en femme de Link*

Roi des cailloux  
| Il s'y croit trop le gars  
| Femme, direct

Femme de Link  
| Ça me gêne...  
| Retire s'il te plaît.

Papaye  
| Change, sale compteur !  
| Maintenant.

Compteur Linky  
| Non  
| Zelda je t'aime

L'ananas

Femme de Link  
| Link.

Compteur Linky  
| D'accord  
| Je vais changer.

*Compteur Link a changé le surnom de Zelda en Zeldy*

Zeldy  
| C'est mieux.

Roi des cailloux  
| On a tous un surnom débile sauf vous ;-;

Compteur Linky  
| C'est moi qui décide !

Zeldy  
| Non, c'est moi l'admin.  
| Je ne vois pas l'utilité de mettre des surnoms.  
| En plus tu révèles des choses intimes dans le groupe.  
| Si tu continues je te vire.

Mie de pain  
| Dispute de couple.

L'ananas  
| N'en rajoute pas stp.

Papaye  
| Oui  
| Virez-le Princesse.

Compteur Linky  
| Hé ho  
| Vous allez vous calmer  
| J'ai le droit d'être dans le groupe  
| Sans moi Hyrule serait déjà détruit.

Papaye  
| Ça va, tu te suces bien ?

Compteur Linky  
| Ha, ha, non, c'est Zelda qui le fait.

Fay clochette  
| Ça sent le mytho à 98%

Zeldy  
| Link...  
| Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit !

Compteur Linky  
| Prout.

Rutoboggan  
| *facepalm*

Macaron  
| C'est quoi sucer ?  
| C'est faire comme les papillons qui mangent le pollen ?

Papaye  
| Oui, c'est ça !

Macaron  
| Je suis la princesse des insectes  
| Je m'y connais

Compteur Linky  
| Quelle innocence

Papaye  
| Tg

L'ananas  
| Link tu es vraiment un beauf

Compteur Linky  
| Non je suis beau

Mie de pain  
| Tu gênes Zelda arrête  
| Elle t'aimait bien mais là

Compteur Linky  
| C'est elle qui est prude  
| En vrai elle aime ça ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Zeldy

Papaye  
| Link, tu saoule  
| T'es trop con pour comprendre ?  
| Tu as deux ans ou quoi ?

Compteur Linky  
| J'en ai 20.

Papaye  
| On dirait pas.

*Compteur Linky a envoyé un enregistrement vocal*

Compteur Linky  
| Preuve

Roi des cailloux  
| Euh mec...  
| Je ne préfère pas...

L'ananas  
| On dirait que Link euh, stop.  
| It's time to stop.

Papaye  
| Elle a arrêté de répondre...

Compteur Linky  
| Elle est en dessous de moi ça va être compliqué.  
| ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Rutoboggan  
| C'est d'un beauf.

L'ananas  
| okayyyyy

Mie de pain  
| ARRÊTEZ PUTAIN

*Compteur Linky a envoyé un enregistrement vocal*

Fay Clochette  
| C'est parti en cacahouètes.

Roi des cailloux  
| Ils baisent vraiment ?  
| Je préfère rappeler qu'on a une mission

Papaye  
| OUI ON A UNE PUTAIN DE MISSION  
| ET CE CON BAISE  
| WAIT

Macaron  
| De quoi vous parlez ?

L'ananas  
| Tu es trop innocente  
| Pourquoi on t'a mis dans ce groupe.

*Zeldy a envoyé une photo*

Zeldy  
| Ne vous inquiétez pas  
| Link fait l'andouille  
| Je prenais ma douche !

Papaye  
| OUF  
| J'AI FAILLI ALLER LE CASTRER  
| CE FDP

Fay Clochette  
| Du calme  
| Du coup Link fait quoi ?

Mie de pain  
| Il polie son épée.

Zeldy  
| O/O

Rutoboggan  
| Bizarre  
| Tu rougis ?

Zeldy  
| LINK  
| DÉGAGE DE MON LIT

Compteur Linky  
| Nan  
| Prout

Zeldy  
| JE VAIS M'ÉNERVER

Papaye  
| Un coup dans les bourses.  
| Ça marche toujours.

Zeldy  
| Il a sali mes draps propres ;-;

L'ananas  
| C'EST DÉGUEULAAAAAAASSE.

Zeldy  
| Arrête de manger des chips dans mon lit !

Compteur Linky  
| nooon

Roi des cailloux  
| Des chips, really man ?

Papaye  
| Son niveau de gaminerie est trop élevé.

Compteur Linky  
| Prout

Papaye  
| TG PUTAIN

Mie de pain  
| Ce n'est pas le héros d'Hyrule...  
| Impossible

Rutoboggan  
| Je crains que si.

Zeldy  
| Link tu mets des miettes partout !

Compteur Linky  
| OUIN  
| LAISSEZ-MOI MANGER MES DORITOS AU PAPRIKA. ;^;

Zeldy  
| NON.

L'ananas  
| Bon les gamins  
| Ça suffit vos conneries...

Papaye  
| Zelda  
| Laissez-le...  
| Il va partir tout seul

Compteur Linky  
| Il est agréable votre lit.

Zeldy  
| Il ne veut pas sortir !

Macaron  
| Dormez avec lui sinon.

Compteur Linky  
| Bonne idée ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
| Je suis très fort pour les câlinous avant de faire dodo.

Roi des cailloux  
| J'ai ri

Rutoboggan  
| Il n'y a rien de drôle.

Roi des cailloux  
| Ah merde,  
| J'étais sur une autre conversation

Fay Clochette  
| Bruh

Mie de pain  
| Mais  
| Pourquoi Zelda fait un câlin à Link ?

L'ananas  
| SHOOK

Papaye  
| Tu rigoles ?

*Mie de pain a envoyé une photo*

Macaron  
| Ils sont trop choux *^*

Mie de pain  
| j'avoue.

Papaye

Roi des cailloux  
| Quels trolls...  
| MAIS C'EST FAKE MIDONA T'ES SÉRIEUSE ?!

Mie de pain  
| Sksksk...

Macaron

Papaye  
| J'ai failli faire un infarctus.

Compteur Linky  
| J'aime bien l'image ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Papaye  
| Arrête avec tes lenny face dégueux

Compteur Linky  
| Prout.

Zeldy  
| Range tes doritos ! Tu en as mis sur le tapis !

Roi des cailloux  
| La dernière phrase peut être très mal interprétée...  
| ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Papaye  
| stop.

Compteur Linky  
| C'était mon milk shake ;-; le truc blanc là.

Zeldy  
| Nettoie alors !

Compteur Linky  
| Oh oui Zelda fouette moi  
| Hihi.

L'ananas  
| Sérieux mec ?

Compteur Linky  
| Nan  
| Je préfère dominer.

Rutoboggan  
| BRUH.

Zeldy  
| Je vais utiliser la manière forte  
| Je viens sur toi !

Compteur Linky  
| POURQUOI EST-CE QUE J'AI UNE ÉRECTION ?

Papaye  
| Euh  
| Vraiment Zelda ?

Macaron  
| Au secours ;-;

Rutoboggan  
| Arrêtez ! Machaon est trop innocente !

L'ananas  
| La pauvre...  
| Elle se retrouve dans ce groupe de débiles...

Papaye  
| Surtout Link...

Zeldy  
| Link, arrête de te frotter !  
| Ça fait du bien, mais quand même ! *w*

Fay Clochette  
| Ils jouent à quoi ces deux ?

Mie de pain  
| Je n'ai pas envie de savoir.  
| Où sont mes boules Quies ?

Roi des cailloux  
| Oh zut, je les ai jeté.

Mie de pain  
| MAIS DUCON.  
| J'EN AI BESOIN LÀ.

Roi des cailloux  
| balec frr

Mie de pain  
| Parle mieux stp

Papaye  
| Ils font quoi exactement  
| Ça se trouve ils mentent.

Zeldy  
| désolée  
| Je... je vous laisse...  
| Je, je... ne, n'arrive plus à, à écrire hihi

Papaye

L'ananas  
| Ça commence comme ça et hop  
| des petits bébés !

Papaye  
| tais-toi  
| merci.

Zeldy  
| J'aime bien les massages  
| Non Link, retire ton truc de mes fesses.

Compteur Linky  
| Pardon j'avais pas vu  
| Elle est entrée toute seule ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Rutoboggan  
| Arrête gros beauf

Papaye  
| On sait tous que ta bite se contrôle toute seule hein...  
| Abruti.

Compteur Linky  
| Pff  
| Ça se voit que vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait d'être nu en train de masser une magnifique femme qu'on aime.

L'ananas  
| On s'en fout

Fay Clochette  
| POPOPOOOOO

Roi des cailloux  
| Déjà pourquoi tu la masse ?  
| Et surtout, pourquoi tu es à poil pour un massage ?

Compteur Linky  
| Elle en a envie  
| C'est tout.  
| Je suis plus à l'aise comme ça.

Mie de pain  
| Tu es un Goron  
| Tu es h24 nu  
| donc chut

Roi des cailloux  
| Je n'ai pas de pénis.

Fay Clochette  
| ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED

Papaye  
| C'est un caillou normal

Rutoboggan  
| Il a un gosse en fait.

Mie de pain  
| Il doit être adopté

Roi des cailloux  
| ;-; mais-

L'ananas  
| Ça fait maaaal~

Papaye  
| bruh

Compteur Linky  
| J'en ai une grosse

Papaye  
| Ferme ta bouche et retourne masser Zelda.  
| Tu saoule

Zeldy  
| Impa  
| C'est quoi la position de la cuillère ?

Papaye  
| quelque chose.  
| Et il ne sait pas ça l'autre con ?

Zeldy  
| ah si pardon  
| Il me le fait là hihi  
| c'est pratique pour répondre aux messages du groupe.

Compteur Linky  
| J'avoue.

Macaron  
| La cuillère à soupe ?

Fay Clochette  
| Laisse tomber...

Macaron  
| mais si  
| les cuillères pour doser en cuisine !

L'ananas  
| Bruh moment

Rutoboggan  
| "On m'appelle l'ovni"  
| J'ai ça dans mes recommandations, c'est bien ou pas ?

Mie de pain  
| nul.

Zeldy  
| J'ai déjà écouté et mes oreilles ont saigné.

Roi des cailloux  
| C'est pas ouf, la musique c'est clairement de la merde.

Rutoboggan  
| Merci pour vos conseils !

Roi des cailloux  
| De rien !

Papaye  
| On perd trop notre temps sur cette appli en fait

Macaron  
| J'aime bien on peut faire des photos drôles !

Fay Clochette  
| Grave

J'ai plus d'inspi on va dire que c'est la fin de la discussion :^)  
Oui c'était nul lol


	6. One-shot 6

OS SNAPCHAT GROUPE DES MECHANTS

Le groupe des méchants maintenant ! Ils ont téléchargé snapchat en espérant conquérir Hyrule. Ça risque d'être n'importe quoi.

*Ganondorf a créé le groupe des méchants ultra puissants qui vont envahir le monde*

*Ganondorf ajoute Cya, Volga, Iscerro, Xanto, Ghirahim, Dark Link*

Ganondorf  
| Yo les potos

Xanto  
| Bonjour Dieu

Ganondorf  
| Merci, merci

Cya  
| Suce-le tant qu'à faire.

Volga  
| OOF  
| Bien envoyé

Ganondorf  
| Calmez-vous bande de sous-merdes, c'est moi le boss.

Iscerro  
| Imagine le héros te tue, cheh.  
| And I oop-

Cya  
| LE HÉROS KYAAAA

Xanto  
| Tg espèce de tchoin.

Cya  
| Tu me parles mieux espèce de soumis ?

Ganondorf  
| Calm down

Cya  
| Non.  
| On doit trouver un plan pour tuer ce connard de Link.

Ghirahim  
| Tu es bipolaire ou quoi ?  
| Mdr

Cya  
| Non

Dark Link  
| Je veux trouver Zelda, elle est trop belle.

Ganondorf  
| Il est tombé amoureux de la princesse, ce con !

Ghirahim  
| Dark Link est Link andouille.

Iscerro  
| wtf dégagez-le du groupe !

*Volga a supprimé Dark Link du groupe*

*Dark Link s'ajoute dans le groupe*

Volga  
| T'es chiant

Dark Link  
| Je suis un méchant !

Xanto  
| HAHAHAHA.  
| Non.

Iscerro  
| Tu veux juste pécho Zelda

Dark Link  
| Cya veut avoir Link.  
| Et toc.

Cya  
| Hum, en effet.

Ganondorf  
| Elle m'aide à asseoir mon pouvoir  
| chut

Ghirahim  
| Link aime Zelda et Zelda l'aime en retour  
| Vous n'avez aucune chance

Volga  
| T'as dead ça

Xanto  
| jpp

Ganondorf  
| Xanto, tu voulais pas pécho Midona ?

Xanto  
| WHAT.  
| Tu as détruis notre relation abruti.

Ganondorf  
| Ah oui.  
| Tu m'insultes encore une fois tu perds ton cul.

Cya  
| Ça doit faire mal.

Ghirahim  
| Il faut s'habituer c'est tout.

Volga  
| Un connaisseur...

Ghirahim  
| Ça t'intéresse ?

Dark Link  
| Vous croyez que Zelda acceptera mon amour ?

Ganondorf  
| J'en ai rien à foutre.

Cya  
| J'espère, comme ça, j'aurais Link.

Dark Link  
| Imagine, elle aime Link et moi ?

Iscerro  
| Arrête de rêver mec

Ghirahim  
| Elle ne n'aime que Link, t'es con ou quoi ?

Dark Link  
| Je vais la kidnapper

Cya  
| BRUH.

Dark Link  
| Je suis un fou

Iscerro  
| Tu me fais trop rire  
| Je rigole trop j'étouffe

Ganondorf  
| Bien fait lol

Cya  
| T'es bien content qu'il soit ton allié.

Ganondorf  
| Je m'en fous.  
| Je me débrouille seul  
| Grâce à vous j'ai obtenu la triforce et Link m'a libéré avec l'épée.

Cya  
| Il est un peu con Link en fait

Ghirahim  
| Sans déconner.

Dark Link  
| Ça veut dire que Zelda peut m'aimer *3*

Volga  
| TG

Xanto  
| Zelda s'en fiche de toi.

Dark Link  
| ;-; ouin

Ganondorf  
| S'il est aussi con que Link...

Iscerro  
| ils feront une partouze

Cya  
| Ferme ta gueule merci

Dark Link  
| Bonne idée Iscerro !

Iscerro  
| J'aurais dû me taire...

Volga  
| Il faut vraiment que tu te retiennes de dire de la merde...

Dark Link  
| J'aime l'idée de la partouze

Ganondorf  
| Mais tais-toi  
| ON S'EN FOUT.  
| Je veux juste ce putain de trône et que Zelda et Link meurent

Cya  
| Non je garde Link.

Ganondorf  
| NON.  
| c'est pas toi qui décide.

Cya  
| Meh.

Iscerro  
| Cheh.

Dark Link  
| je peux avoir Zelda :)

Ghirahim  
| Il est chiant vous trouvez pas ?

Ganondorf  
| Si.

Xanto  
| Je vais le virer du groupe.

Dark Link  
| Non ;-;

Volga  
| Il le faut, tu ne sers à rien.  
| On doit élaborer des plans pour conquérir Hyrule.

Dark Link  
| Je vais conquérir le cœur de Zelda *^*

Ganondorf  
| Oui dégagez-le  
| TOUT DE SUITE.

*Xanto a supprimé Dark Link du groupe*

Volga  
| Merci !

*Dark Link ajoute Princesse Zelda dans le groupe des méchants ultra puissants qui vont envahir le monde*

Cya  
| OH LE CON.

Iscerro  
| C'est vraiment un débile ce mec.

Princesse Zelda  
| Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?  
| Pourquoi Dark Link m'a ajouté ?

*Cya a supprimé Princesse Zelda du groupe*

Volga  
| Ouf, on a eu chaud !

Ghirahim  
| On n'a fait aucune stratégie

Ganondorf  
| J'ai juste dit que je voulais les tuer mais c'est pas grave hein.

*Dark Link ajoute Link dans le groupe des méchants ultra puissants qui vont envahir le monde*

Link  
| Coucou ! Je screene tout lol

Cya  
| Link kyaaaaaaa

Xanto  
| This bruh moment...

Iscerro  
| PURÉE MAIS ARRÊTEZ-LE.

Volga  
| Il faut le bloquer, ainsi que Dark Link.

Ganondorf  
| Oui bloquez-les tous !

Xanto  
| LES HÉROS BLOQUEZ-LES TOUS !

Cya  
| TG

*Volga a supprimé Link du groupe*

*Tout le monde bloque Dark Link le chieur*

Volga  
| Bon, nous serons tranquilles.

Xanto  
| J'espère bien.

Cya  
| Bon on fait quoi au lieu de rien faire comme plan ?

Ganondorf  
| On les explose.

Iscerro  
| Wow très stratégique.

Xanto  
| C'est très bien maître.

Ghirahim  
| Ça devient hot ici...

Xanto  
| *Lenny face*

Ganondorf  
| Calme ton pénis mec.

Cya  
| On le sait tous.

Ganondorf  
| De quoi ?

*Cya a envoyé une image*

Iscerro  
| Je...  
| Je demande des explications !

Ghirahim  
| Il a vraiment baisé avec lui ?

Volga  
| Il en a une grosse.  
| Je parle évidemment de sa Twingo verte !

Ganondorf  
| Arrêtez, ça devient gênant.

Cya  
| J'aime bien cette image...

Xanto  
| Moi aussi...  
| C'était après notre soirée au restaurant.

Cya  
| VOUS NE M'AVEZ PAS INVITÉE ! C'EST INACCEPTABLE !

Iscerro  
| Calme-toi Cya...

Cya  
| BANDE DE CONNARDS.

Xanto  
| On n'allait pas t'inviter sachant qu'on allait baiser après.

Volga  
| Non mais jpp quoi.

Ganondorf  
| On a vu Link au restaurant et il embrassait Zelda.  
| Et ils ont baisé aussi.

Iscerro  
| THIS BRUH MOMENT DAMN.

Ghirahim  
| Oof.

Cya  
| RAISON DE PLUS POUR VENIR ET SÉPARER CE COUPLE.  
| JE LES AURAIS ENTENDU AUSSI, SURTOUT LINK.

Volga  
| Euh...  
| C'est gênant.

Ganondorf  
| On était dans la chambre à côté d'eux et Zelda criait, il a dû la défoncer.  
| Du coup j'ai fait gueuler Xanto plus fort.

Iscerro  
| Est-ce qu'elle criait comme dans les pornos ?

Xanto  
| Non.

Cya  
| TG mec.

Ganondorf  
| Elle faisait des petits cris "aah, aaah, ah !"

Cya  
| Re : TG mec.

Ghirahim  
| Ça devient vraiment gênant cette discussion.

Cya  
| J'avoue.

Xanto  
| C'est toi qui a lancé le truc avec la photo.

Iscerro  
| lol.  
| Et Link il criait aussi ?

Volga  
| FERME TA GUEULE MERCI ON S'EN FOUT TOTALEMENT !

Ganondorf  
| Alors...

Volga  
| SILENCE !

Ghirahim  
| ÇA POUSSE !

Cya  
| Si les héros tombent sur ce chat, ils vont bien se foutre de notre gueule.

Xanto  
| Grave.

Ganondorf  
| Au pire  
| On réinitialise!

Volga  
| Tu es un génie !

Ganondorf  
| Merci !

Volga  
| Non je déconne.

Iscerro  
| POPOPO !

*Ganondorf a réinitialisé le chat*


End file.
